Dinah Washington
Dinah Washington (born Ruth Lee Jones; August 29, 1924 – December 14, 1963), was an American singer and pianist, who has been cited as "the most popular black female recording artist of the '50s".1 Primarily a jazz vocalist, she performed and recorded in a wide variety of styles including blues, R&B, and traditional pop music,1 and gave herself the title of "Queen of the Blues".2 She was a 1986 inductee of the Alabama Jazz Hall of Fame,3 and was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1993. Contents 1 Life and career 2 Death 3 Awards 4 Discography 4.1 As leader 4.2 As sideman 4.3 Singles 5 See also 6 Notes 7 References 8 External links Life and career portrait of Dinah Washington, 1952 portrait of Dinah Washington, 1952 Ruth Lee Jones was born in Tuscaloosa, Alabama, and moved to Chicago as a child. She became deeply involved in gospel and played piano for the choir in St. Luke's Baptist Church while still in elementary school. She sang gospel music in church and played piano, directing her church choir in her teens and being a member of the Sallie Martin Gospel Singers. She sang lead with the first female gospel singers formed by Ms. Martin, who was co-founder of the Gospel Singers Convention. Her involvement with the gospel choir occurred after she won an amateur contest at Chicago's Regal Theater where she sang "I Can't Face the Music".4 After winning a talent contest at the age of 15, she began performing in clubs. By 1941–42 she was performing in such Chicago clubs as Dave's Rhumboogie and the Downbeat Room of the Sherman Hotel (with Fats Waller). She was playing at the Three Deuces, a jazz club, when a friend took her to hear Billie Holiday at the Garrick Stage Bar. Club owner Joe Sherman was so impressed with her singing of "I Understand", backed by the Cats and the Fiddle, who were appearing in the Garrick's upstairs room, that he hired her. During her year at the Garrick – she sang upstairs while Holiday performed in the downstairs room – she acquired the name by which she became known. She credited Joe Sherman with suggesting the change from Ruth Jones, made before Lionel Hampton came to hear Dinah at the Garrick.4 Hampton's visit brought an offer, and Washington worked as his female band vocalist after she had sung with the band for its opening at the Chicago Regal Theatre. She made her recording debut for the Keynote label that December with "Evil Gal Blues", written by Leonard Feather and backed by Hampton and musicians from his band, including Joe Morris (trumpet) and Milt Buckner (piano).156 Both that record and its follow-up, "Salty Papa Blues", made Billboard's "Harlem Hit Parade" in 1944.7 She stayed with Hampton's band until 1946, after the Keynote label folded, signed for Mercury Records as a solo singer. Her first record for Mercury, a version of Fats Waller's "Ain't Misbehavin'", was another hit, starting a long string of success. Between 1948 and 1955, she had 27 R&B top ten hits, making her one of the most popular and successful singers of the period. Both "Am I Asking Too Much" (1948) and "Baby Get Lost" (1949) reached Number 1 on the R&B chart, and her version of "I Wanna Be Loved" (1950) crossed over to reach Number 22 on the US pop chart.7 Her hit recordings included blues, standards, novelties, pop covers, and even a version of Hank Williams' "Cold, Cold Heart" (R&B Number 3, 1951). At the same time as her biggest popular success, she also recorded sessions with many leading jazz musicians, including Clifford Brown and Clark Terry on the album Dinah Jams (1954), and also recorded with Cannonball Adderley and Ben Webster.16 In 1959, she had her first top ten pop hit, with a version of "What a Diff'rence a Day Made",8 which made Number 4 on the US pop chart. Her band at that time included arranger Belford Hendricks, with Kenny Burrell (guitar), Joe Zawinul (piano), and Panama Francis (drums). She followed it up with a version of Irving Gordon's "Unforgettable", and then two highly successful duets in 1960 with Brook Benton, "Baby (You've Got What It Takes)" (No. 5 Pop, No. 1 R&B) and "A Rockin' Good Way (To Mess Around and Fall in Love)" (No. 7 Pop, No. 1 R&B). Her last big hit was "September in the Rain" in 1961 (No. 23 Pop, No. 5 R&B).7 In the 1950s and early 1960s before her death, Washington occasionally performed on the Las Vegas Strip. Tony Bennett said of Washington during a recording session with Amy Winehouse: "She was a good friend of mine, you know. She was great. She used to just come in with two suitcases in Vegas without being booked. And she'd just come in and put the suitcases down. And she'd say "I'm here, boss". And she'd stay as long as she wanted. And all the kids in all the shows on the Strip would come that night. They'd hear that she's in town and it would be packed just for her performance".9 According to Richard S. Ginell at AllMusic:1 "Washington was at once one of the most beloved and controversial singers of the mid-20th century – beloved to her fans, devotees, and fellow singers; controversial to critics who still accuse her of selling out her art to commerce and bad taste. Her principal sin, apparently, was to cultivate a distinctive vocal style that was at home in all kinds of music, be it R&B, blues, jazz, middle of the road pop – and she probably would have made a fine gospel or country singer had she the time. Hers was a gritty, salty, high-pitched voice, marked by absolute clarity of diction and clipped, bluesy phrasing..." Washington was well known for singing torch songs.10 In 1962, Dinah hired a male backing trio called the Allegros, consisting of Jimmy Thomas on drums, Earl Edwards on sax, and Jimmy Sigler on organ. Edwards was eventually replaced on sax by John Payne. A Variety writer praised their vocals as "effective choruses".4 Washington's achievements included appearances at the Newport Jazz Festival (1955–59), the Randalls Island Jazz Festival in New York City (1959), and the International Jazz Festival in Washington D.C. (1962), frequent gigs at Birdland (1958, 1961–62), and performances in 1963 with Count Basie and Duke Ellington. Death Early on the morning of December 14, 1963, Washington's seventh husband, football great Dick "Night Train" Lane, went to sleep with his wife, and awoke later to find her slumped over and not responsive. Doctor B. C. Ross came to the scene to pronounce her dead.4 An autopsy later showed a lethal combination of secobarbital and amobarbital, which contributed to her death at the age of 39. She is buried in the Burr Oak Cemetery in Alsip, Illinois. Awards Grammy Award Year Category Title Genre 1959 Best Rhythm & Blues Performance "What a Difference a Day Makes" R&B Grammy Hall of Fame Recordings by Dinah Washington were inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame, which is a special Grammy award established in 1973 to honor recordings that are at least twenty-five years old, and that have "qualitative or historical significance."11 Year Title Genre Label Year Inducted 1959 "Unforgettable" pop (single) Mercury 2001 1954 "Teach Me Tonight" R&B (single) Mercury 1999 1959 "What a Diff'rence a Day Makes" traditional pop (single) Mercury 1998 Rock and Roll Hall of Fame The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame listed a song of Dinah Washington as one of the songs that shaped rock and roll.12 Year Title Genre 1953 "TV Is The Thing (This Year)" R&B Honors and InductionsUnforgettable: A Tribute to Dinah Washington is a 1964 album recorded by Aretha Franklin as a tribute. In 1993, the U.S. Post Office issued a Dinah Washington 29 cent commemorative postage stamp. In 2005, the Board of Commissioners renamed a park, near where Washington had lived in Chicago in the 1950s, Dinah Washington Park in her honor.13 In 2008, the city of Tuscaloosa, Alabama, Washington's birthplace, renamed the section of 30th Avenue between 15th Street and Kaulton Park "Dinah Washington Avenue."14 The unveiling ceremony for the new name took place on March 12, 2009, with Washington's son Robert Grayson and three of her grandchildren, Tracy Jones, Tera Jones, and Bobby Hill Jr., in attendance.15 On August 29, 2013, the city of Tuscaloosa, Alabama, Washington's birthplace, dedicated the old Allen Jemison Hardware building, on the northwest corner of Greensboro Avenue and 7th Street (620 Greensboro Avenue) as the newly renovated Dinah Washington Cultural Arts Center."16 Year Title Result Notes 1993 Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Inducted Early Influences 1984 Big Band and Jazz Hall of Fame Inducted Discography It has been suggested that this section be split into an article titled Dinah Washington discography. (Discuss) (April 2016) As leader 1950: Dinah Washington (MG-25060) (compilation of previous 78s) 1952: Dynamic Dinah! - The Great Voice of Dinah Washington (compilation of previous 78s) 1952: Blazing Ballads (Compilation) 1954: After Hours with Miss "D" 1954: Dinah Jams 1955: For Those in Love 1956: Dinah! 1956: In the Land of Hi-Fi 1957: The Swingin' Miss "D" 1957: Dinah Washington Sings Fats Waller 1957: Music for a First Love 1958: Dinah Sings Bessie Smith 1958: Newport '58 1959: The Queen 1959: What a Diff'rence a Day Makes! 1959: Unforgettable 1960: The Two of Us (with Brook Benton) 1960: I Concentrate on You 1960: For Lonely Lovers 1961: September in the Rain 1962: Dinah '62 1962: In Love 1962: Drinking Again 1962: Tears and Laughter 1962: I Wanna Be Loved 1963: Back to the Blues 1963: Dinah '63 1963: This Is My Story 1964: In Tribute 1964: Dinah Washington (SR-25269) (Compilation) 1967: Dinah Discovered 2004: The Complete Dinah Washington on Mercury (7 x 3-CDs, PolyGram, 1987–1989)17 2004: The Complete Roulette Dinah Washington Sessions (5-CDs, Mosaic Records) As sideman With Clifford Brown Jam Session (EmArcy, 1954) – with Maynard Ferguson and Clark Terry – appears on one track Singles Year Song Peak chart positions US CB Pop US R&B UK 1944 "Salty Papa Blues" 8 "Evil Gal Blues" 9 1946 "Blow-Top Blues"(with Lionel Hampton) 21 5 1948 "Ain't Misbehavin'" 6 "West Side Baby" 7 "Walkin' and Talkin' (And Crying My Blues Away)" 13 "I Want to Cry" 11 "Resolution Blues" 15 "Am I Asking Too Much" 1 "It's Too Soon To Know" 2 1949 "You Satisfy" 8 "Baby Get Lost" 1 "Good Daddy Blues" 9 "Long John Blues" 3 1950 "I Only Know" 3 "It Isn't Fair" 5 "I Wanna Be Loved" 22 5 "I'll Never Be Free" 3 "Time Out For Tears" 6 1951 "Harbor Lights" 10 "My Heart Cries for You" 7 "I Won't Cry Anymore" 6 "Cold, Cold Heart" 3 1952 "Wheel of Fortune" 3 "Tell Me Why" 7 "Trouble in Mind" 4 "New Blowtop Blues" 5 1953 "TV Is the Thing (This Year)" 3 "Fat Daddy" 10 1954 "I Don't Hurt Anymore" 3 "Dream" 9 "Teach Me Tonight" 23 4 1955 "I Concentrate on You" 11 "I Diddle" 14 "If It's the Last Thing I Do" 13 "That's All I Want from You" 8 "You Might Have Told Me" 14 1956 "I'm Lost Without You Tonight" 13 "Soft Winds" 13 1958 "Make Me a Present of You" 27 "Never Again" 74 1959 "What a Diff'rence a Day Makes" 8 4 4 "Unforgettable" 17 8 15 1960 "Baby (You've Got What It Takes)" (with Brook Benton) 5 2 1 "It Could Happen to You" 53 47 "A Rockin' Good Way (To Mess Around and Fall in Love)" (with Brook Benton) 7 5 1 "This Bitter Earth" 24 23 1 "Love Walked In" 30 18 16 "We Have Love" 76 51 "Looking Back" 92 1961 "Early Every Morning" 95 75 "Do You Want It That Way" 121 "Our Love Is Here To Stay" 89 70 "September in the Rain" 23* 19 5 35 1962 "Tears and Laughter" 71* 56 "Dream" (new version of 1954 hit) 92 92 "Such a Night" 109 "I Want to Be Loved" (new version of 1950 hit) 76 109 "Am I Blue" 110 "Cold, Cold Heart" (new version of 1951 hit) 96 140 "Where Are You?" 36* 38 "You're Nobody till Somebody Loves You" 87 "For All We Know" 88 tag "I Wouldn't Know (What To Do)" 93 112 "You're a Sweetheart" 98 1963 "Soulville" 92 126 1964 "A Stranger On Earth" 136 1992 "Mad About the Boy" 41 "September In the Rain", "Tears and Laughter" and "Where Are You" also made the AC charts (nos. 5, 17 and 11 respectively) See also Book icon Book: Dinah Washington Notes 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Dinah Washington | Music Biography, Credits and". AllMusic. Retrieved 2014-06-27. 2.Jump up ^ Notable Black American Women – Google Books. Books.google.co.uk. Retrieved 2014-06-27. 3.Jump up ^ Bogdanov et al. All Music Guide to the Blues: The Definitive Guide to the Blues, p. 373. Backbeat Books. ISBN 0-87930-736-6 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d Nadine Cohodas, Queen: The Life and Music of Dinah Washington, Random House, 2004. ISBN 978-0375421488 5.Jump up ^ "Keynote Records Catalog: 78rpm 500/600, 1300, 100 series". Jazzdisco.org. Retrieved 2014-06-27. 6.^ Jump up to: a b "Dinah Washington Biography | The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum". Rockhall.com. Retrieved 2014-06-27. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c Whitburn, Joel (2004). Top R&B/Hip-Hop Singles: 1942–2004. Record Research. p. 469. 8.Jump up ^ Gilliland, John (1969). "Show 17 – The Soul Reformation: More on the evolution of rhythm and blues. 3" (audio). Pop Chronicles. Digital.library.unt.edu. 9.Jump up ^ "Amy Winehouse recording with Tony Bennett". Accessed via YouTube. Retrieved 6 February 2016. 10.Jump up ^ "Theatre Review". The New York Times. Retrieved 2014-06-27. (subscription required) 11.Jump up ^ "GRAMMY Hall Of Fame". GRAMMY.org. Retrieved 2014-06-27. 12.Jump up ^ "Experience The Music: One Hit Wonders and The Songs That Shaped Rock and Roll | The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum". Rockhall.com. 2013-04-15. Retrieved 2014-06-27. 13.Jump up ^ "The Board of Commissioners of the Chicago Park District" (PDF). Chicagoparkdistrict.com. February 9, 2005. Retrieved 2014-06-27. 14.Jump up ^ "Odetta should be memorialized". TuscaloosaNews.com. Retrieved 2014-06-27. 15.Jump up ^ "Tuscaloosa unveils Dinah Washington Avenue". TuscaloosaNews.com. 2009-03-13. Retrieved 2014-06-27. 16.Jump up ^ "Dinah Washington Cultural Arts Center ready for its debut in downtown Tuscaloosa". TuscaloosaNews.com. Retrieved 2014-06-27. 17.Jump up ^ Though "1958 – 1960" in the title, it clearly contains only 1959 and 1960 recording sessions. References Queen of the Blues: A Biography of Dinah Washington, Jim Haskins, 1987, William Morrow & Co. ISBN 0-688-04846-3 Top Pop Records 1955–1972, Joel Whitburn, 1973, Record Research. External links Dinah Washington : Home, Verve Music Group Dinah Washington at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Dinah Washington's Gravesite Category:1924 births Category:1963 deaths Category:Accidental deaths in Michigan Category:African-American female singers Category:Alabama Democrats Category:American blues singers Category:American female jazz singers Category:American gospel singers Category:American jazz singers Category:Apollo Records artists Category:Baptists from the United States Category:Blues Hall of Fame inductees Category:Dirty blues musicians Category:Drug-related deaths in Michigan Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:Illinois Democrats Category:Mercury Records artists Category:Michigan Democrats Category:Musicians from Alabama Category:Singers from Chicago, Illinois Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Roulette Records artists Category:Torch singers Category:20th-century American singers Category:Las Vegas entertainers